


Our Silent Symphony

by almondchocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Moonlight, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondchocolate/pseuds/almondchocolate
Summary: "It was a cloudless night and she looked up at the stars, watching as they twinkled above at different intervals, performing their own silent symphony that she liked to listen to. She lifted an arm, then another, and leapt across the gap."(Or) Marinette goes dancing at night and is happened upon by a certain feline.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Our Silent Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to some classical music and felt inspired to write. Here goes nothing!

Marinette loved to dance.

She would dance on the rooftops late at night, when no one else could see her. She would twirl around in the moonlight, allowing its soft glow to illuminate her features as she swayed and moved to a melody only she could hear.

She was a designer, yes, but she loved dance. On those nights when she would go out on the rooftops of Paris, she would imagine how garments of her own creation would flounce and sway around her body as she gracefully leapt over alleys of cold breezes and darkness.

Tikki worried over her, since she didn’t like to go out transformed, but she knew that on a creative level Tikki understood her. Tikki knew that as she moved across the buildings of Paris, breathless and free, that she was alive. That she was truly and entirely herself.

So Tikki worried, but she didn’t stop her.

Tonight was one of those nights. That day there had been an akuma battle, school had been overwhelming, and Marinette had had the aching need to go outside and dance. She left Tikki’s sleeping form in her room, and climbed onto the roof of the bakery. It was a cloudless night and she looked up at the stars, watching as they twinkled above at different intervals, performing their own silent symphony that she liked to listen to.

She lifted an arm, then another, and leapt across the gap between the bakery and the neighboring building. She had done it many times before, but without her superhero suit it never failed to give her a rush of adrenaline.

She started out slow, gracefully twisting her limbs as she imagined the sounds of an orchestra around her, guiding her movements into a work of art. She imagined her mother’s smile, a child’s laughter, a ray of sunlight that pierces through darkness.

As she moved she went faster, jumping and leaping at a faster tempo, her heart rate accelerating as her imagination ran wild, as her movements told a story that her words could not. She envisioned ancient powers locked in an eternal conflict, unable to relent but equally unable to stop caring.

She felt sweat run down her forehead as she moved faster and faster, until the ancient melody she had been moving to faded out and all she could hear was her own heavy breathing, panting from the exertion. As she put her hands behind her head to catch her breath, she heard clapping. Frightened and on high alert, she looked around to see Chat Noir perched on his baton a building over, clapping with awe in his eyes.

“That… that was amazing.” he said, seeming somewhat breathless.

Marinette flushed. “Uh.. thanks? I, uh, I don’t really like people to see me.. But… anyways.. What are you doing out here?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep so I came out here to let go of some of my energy, similar to you, actually.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “Oh, uh, sorry! You can use this space to, um, do whatever. I… I’m super embarrassed you saw me.” she pulled at her ponytail nervously, “So, uh, yeah. I’ll just go home then.” she awkwardly turned to leave, amazed at how socially inept and embarrassed she was.

As she walked away, she heard him call to her softly. “Actually, um, Princess?” She turned to him, not knowing what to expect. “Would you like to dance?” he extended his hand towards her.

Marinette smiled, “Yes.” She took his hand, and together they danced across the rooftops of Paris, completely in sync with one another.

All earlier awkwardness was gone as they moved around, feeling breathless and free as time stood still. He twirled her around, and they performed impossible lifts, their energy pushing and pulling in a way that felt organic and real. There was a moment when she tired, and he took on the spotlight of their dance. She stood to the side, softly swaying and watched in awe as he used his baton to flip and sail through the air, his eyes closed as he trusted himself and performed amazing feats with incredible heart and sincerity. She didn’t know how to describe it. When Marinette danced, she liked to think she performed for the stars, when Chat Noir danced, he was performing for himself. He was allowing himself to feel, to be confident, to be in charge of where he was. He was in complete control of every leap, every flip, every acrobatic was a choice. A choice that was his.

For Marinette, dance was connection.

For Chat Noir, dance was freedom.

When Marinette was ready, they moved together once more. The moon gazed on them from above, smiling softly as these two hearts moved about the rooftops of Paris, needing nothing more than the harmonizing melodies of their souls to dance a masterpiece for the universe to witness. When the sun rose, casting its first rays of light onto the city, they separated and went back to their lives, unspoken understanding between them.

When she gently lowered herself onto her balcony, Marinette smiled.

She loved to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
